


Alive

by Mewwy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home coda 2.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Hands slide over skin. Mouths nibble and suck and kiss.

Reconnecting and relearning and reaffirming touches.

Soft sighs. Quiet moans. Panting.

Words not need be spoken. Memory is all they need.

As a crashing of tides they come together.

There will be answers later. Debts to pay. Words of explanation. But now it is all about verification.

This comes first. Inspection of bodies. Marking and bruising. Slow and methodical and precise.

In the morning there will be words. When the sun shines they'll be payment. 

Now in the dark is about the missing and lost and forgotten. Now is their time to heal.


End file.
